


Wdzięczność w czasach transformacji

by Filigranka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, ale tak jakby chyba jednak jest, autorka uparcie zaprzecza jakoby Edge był Europą Wschodnią w przebraniu, dialogi dialogi, drobne intrygi polityczne, ekonomia, myślę o świecie jak Rufus i to jest trochę straszne, o ile to w ogóle jest upadek, prawo jest po to żeby je łamać naginać i wykorzystywać dla własnej korzyści, przewały, upadek ShinRy nie jest rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów, wisielczy humor, wspominałam o przewałach?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus próbuje być nawróconym grzesznikiem, prorokiem nowej ery, dobrym człowiekiem. Wobec czego próbuje też odpłacić się Cloudowi. A skoro mamy transformację ustrojową, to i mamy wielkie, miliardowe przewały, więc czemu nie dopuścić oswojonych wrogów do podziału łupów, państwowych posad, intratnych kontraktów? To w końcu powszechnie przyjęty sposób wyrażania wdzięczności.</p><p>Sęk w tym, że nie w kręgach buntowników.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wdzięczność

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacci/gifts).



> Mikołajkowe.
> 
> Według mnie scenka mówi znacznie więcej o Rufusie niźli biednym Reno, który tylko przekazuje, ale na wypadek, gdybyś zgłaszała zastrzeżenia, to w drugim rozdziale jest miniatureczka, drabble niemal, w sumie podobne w zamyśle, ale już z blond książątkiem bezpośrednio występującym w tekście. Nie będę się wygłupiała i wyodrębniała nowego fika dla drabble'a.
> 
> W sumie, z głównego pomysłu można śmiało serię zrobić, tylko będę musiała sobie przypomnieć, tak co do grosza i co do przepisu, jakie to afery prasa znajdowała w naszym regionie. Jeśli seria powstanie, to obecny tytuł chyba nawet jest odpowiedni. Hmm, to może należałoby to nazwać „dramatem" nie „humoreską"; z drugiej strony, po przeżyciach ostatniego wieku Europa Środkowo-Wschodnia z pewnością chętnie uznałaby, że należy śmiać się od początku do końca, nie ma co marnować łez.

  
       Rufus próbował stać się dobrym... lepszym człowiekiem. Naprawdę. Rufus był wdzięczny Strife'owi – w końcu niezależnie od tego, czy deszcz był sprawką Aerith, jak tamten twierdził, krople zaczęły spadać dopiero po załatwieniu problemu z Kadajem i spółką. Wobec czego Shinra postanowił się, cóż, odpłacić. Ponieważ nadchodziła wielka transformacja ustrojowa, to kwestia wydawała się banalnie prosta: dopuści się dawnych przeciwników korporacji do udziału w torcie, zapewni AVALANCHE'owi prawo do uczestniczenia w miliardowych przewałach, załatwi się ustawy, na których zarobią...  
       Tifa wyrzuciła Reno z baru, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedł z taką propozycją (dotyczyła gruntów naokoło miasta – właściwie były zdatne pod uprawę, dałoby się jednak znaleźć ekspertów, którzy powiedzieliby, że zanieczyszczenie mako jest za duże, by tę ziemię tykać choćby kijem, więc grunty chętnym sprzedano by za grosze, a potem – cud! jednak można spokojnie uprawiać albo zabudowywać! wziąwszy pod uwagę, że Edge był w permanentnym kryzysie żywnościowym, to pierwsze byłoby żyłą złota; albo zawsze można także przekształconą ziemię po prostu sprzedać z zyskiem, który zainwestowaliby w sieć barów i... „Nie zabijaj, ja tu tylko posłańcem jestem!"). Ale poczucie długu jest rzeczą irytującą, prezydent próbował więc dalej. Nie jego w końcu wyrzucano na zbity pysk z ulubionego lokalu.  
       — Uwłaszczamy Edge — zaczął ostrożnie turk, sącząc drinka.  
       — Mhm. Czytałam w gazetach — odparła barmanka. — Zgłoszę się z „7th Heaven", dobry moment, żeby uregulować tę kwestie, wiesz, jak było, wszyscy zajmowali lokale na dziko, a wcześniej wszystko było ShinRy – dobrze, że rząd się za to wreszcie wziął. I nie, nie możesz lecieć do dziennikarzy, mówiąc, że popieram politykę premiera.  
       — Zgłosisz się z barem — powtórzył rudy. — To super, miałem ci przypomnieć...  
       — Rufus nie musi prowadzić mojego biznesu z tylnego siedzenia, dam sobie sama radę — kobieta natychmiast się nastroszyła.  
       — Tak, jasne, OK., ja tylko mówię, nie? Słuchaj, bo mogłabyś się zgłosić nie tylko po bar. Nie chciałabyś całej tej dzielnicy? Albo chociaż całej ulicy? Albo po prostu paru lokali w centrum czy gdzie chcesz, jakaś willa dla ciebie i dzieci, a parę kamieniczek w mieście... Wynajmowalibyście mieszkania, masz Clouda, więc nie byłoby problemu ze ściąganiem czynszu, większość lokali jest już wyremontowana przez mieszkańców, a te, co nie, to, no, poprosisz o więźniów, wiesz, żeby w ramach prac społecznych zrobili, od razu z druczkiem o przeniesienie wszelkich opłat na kierownictwo więzienia, tobie dadzą na pewno.  
       Szczęka dziewczyny dopiero wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
       — A jakie ja mam niby prawa do całej ulicy, hm? Albo do tej willi? Rzeczy mają być generalnie nadawane z uwzględnieniem wkładu własnego, tak? Ewentualnie na zasadzie zasiedzenia, tak? I decyzje należą do niezależnej komisji, tak?  
       — Mhm — potaknął entuzjastycznie Reno. — Niezależnej, więc co ci szkodzi zgłosić, co tylko zechcesz, choćby i nasz firmowy wieżowiec? Przecież ci uczciwie ocenią wniosek, nie?  
       — Uczciwie, ale mam zgłosić pół Edge'u i już je uwzględnić w planowaniu domowego budżetu? — prychnęła.  
       — No, bo to póki co własność prezydenta, więc on ma pewne... eeee... moralne prawo do wpływania na to, kto co dostanie, nie?  
       Barmanka westchnęła, tłumiąc odruchowe „moralne prawo, dobre sobie" wskakujące na język.  
       — Trzeba zapłacić — przypomniała. — Dziesięć procent wartości, bo Rufus postanowił być hojny przed wyborami, ale trzeba.  
       — Są zwolnienia.  
       — Za które dopłaca budżet państwa. Dla źle sytuowanych. Moja sytuacja, jak na Edge, jest więcej niż dobra.  
       — O tym decyduje komisja. Co ci szkodzi spróbować? Masz dzieci na utrzymaniu, cudze, więc to właściwie podpada pod rodzinny dom dziecka, prowadzisz działalność gospodarczą, więc twoje zarobki są uzależnione od ekonomii, a lokalu potrzebujesz, bo dom dziecka – nie przekształciłaś tego jeszcze w fundację prowadzącą działalność gospodarczą? Jak dobrze napiszesz cele statutowe, to ani grosza nie będziesz płaciła. Prezydent chętnie by przekazał darowiznę.  
       — W barze sprzedajemy alkohol i papierosy...  
       — Ten przepis jest reliktem poprzedniej epoki, gdzie wszędzie węszono spisek i nie zwracano uwagi na bogactwo sytuacji życiowych, zawsze wymykających się wszelkim regulacjom — wyrecytował turk. — Jest na liście ustaw do zmiany, komisja ma decydować, czy dana działalność może zostać zwolniona, o ile osoba ją zgłosi do tej komisji – jeżeli założysz fundację, Tifa, na pewno przyspieszymy pracę nad ustawą, ale ona i tak czeka...  
       Kobieta z jękiem opadła na „robocze" krzesełko.  
       — Rufus już nam załatwił, wbrew naszej woli czy choćby wiedzy, zwolnienie z podatków firmy kurierskiej Clouda.  
       — Prowadzi firmę transportową w czasie ciężkiego kryzysu, kiedy komunikacja jest absolutnie najwyższym priorytetem, zwiększa kapitał spójności kontynentu, naraża przy tym zdrowie, bo wszędzie te zmutowane potwory – no, jak to nie jest pro publico bono, to nie wiem, co jest. — Turk ziewnął. — Poza tym, nie prezydent, a parlament, który przegłosował ustawę, prezydent tylko ją, jako premier, przedstawił wybrańcom narodu. Zresztą, formalnie oboje jesteście ofiarami ShinRy, macie jakieś grupy niepełnosprawności, komisja to też na pewno uwzględni, może nawet uzna, że należy wam się forsa na przystosowanie domu i miejsca pracy do waszych potrzeb...  
       — Jesteśmy z Barretem prawdopodobnie jedynymi ludźmi, którzy ten status ofiar dostali, Reno — syknęła dziewczyna, naraz wściekła. — Cała reszta utknęła i dalej tkwi w biurokratycznych procedurach, ale nam niezależna komisja przyznała w miesiąc od przegłosowania ustawy!  
       — Wasze przypadki są doskonale udokumentowane, nie? Podziękuj Hojowi i Scarlet za pedanterię.  
       Gospodyni zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie wywalić agenta, znowu. Tym razem z zakazem wstępu na najbliższy miesiąc. Może wówczas Rufus się oduczy. Albo przynajmniej zacznie przysyłać kogoś bardziej dyplomatycznego.  
       — Wiesz — kontynuował rudy, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że jeszcze go nie wyrzuciła — w parlamencie też jest potrzebny lokal. Jakaś restauracyjka albo bar, cokolwiek, nie? Będą niedługo ogłaszali konkurs na prowadzenie. Nie chciałabyś się zgłosić? Najzupełniej uczciwie, no, nie ma wielu osób z jakimkolwiek doświadczeniem w tej kwestii, więc pomyśleliśmy o tobie całkiem naturalnie... Ale będzie przetarg.  
       — Z odpowiednio ustawionymi warunkami, prawda? — westchnęła Tifa.  
       — No, bar w tak ważnym miejscu to prestiż, nie chcemy żadnej żenady, nie? Jasne, że będą ostre warunki. Ale masz szansę najuczciwiej wygrać, nie? W końcu masz doświadczenie, stabilne źródło dostaw, dobre referencje – prezydent ci wystawi, jak będziesz chciała, ja na pewno – oszczędności...  
       — Rufus ani razu nie był w „7th Heaven", zabiłabym go, gdyby próg przestąpił — mruknęła barmanka. — A oszczędności są na edukację dzieci.  
       — ShinRa, pamiętając o swoich przewinach wobec świata, czuje się w obowiązku dbać o wykształcenie młodzieży — oznajmił teatralnie podniosłym tonem Reno. — Fundacja ze stypendiami się szykuje, do czasu, jak mały będzie szedł na studia, na pewno już będzie działać. A jeśli stypendium wam za mało, to rząd myśli o ustawie o bezpłatnej edukacji.  
       — Gajo. Czy ten drań musi być tak uparty? — w głosie brunetki brakowało poprzedniego ognia, teraz najwyraźniej coś analizowała. — Dobra, konkurs jest fajnym pomysłem, pogadam z Cloudem, to mogłoby faktycznie mieć sens. Zastanowimy się. Jeśli wygramy, to Rufus obieca nigdy nie stawiać stopy w parlamentarnej kafejce i przestanie sterować naszymi decyzjami biznesowymi?  
      — Prezydent nie ma czasu jadać, kiedy się zajmuje premierowaniem. I niczym nie steruje, to wolny kraj, wy jesteście wolnymi ludźmi, no, pełna demokracja, nie?  
      — Jasne. Pełna demokracja, ale tydzień temu Elena namawiała mnie na państwowy kredyt na działalność gospodarczą, wiesz, te programy, „człowiek jest najważniejszy", „kapitał społeczny", te głupoty, tłumacząc, że miesiąc od wzięcia zgłoszę wniosek o umorzenie odsetek, kredytu, wszystkiego i na pewno rzeczone umorzenie dostanę, Rufus już o to zadba.  
       — Sama widzisz, demokracja. Musisz złożyć wniosek. Parę lat temu nie musiałbyś się w ogóle bawić w te papierki — końcówka zdania podejrzanie przypominała melancholijne westchnienie. — Skoro już się zgodziłaś na ten konkurs, to nie chciałabyś może takiego ładnego lokalu w samym centrum miasta? No, wiesz, tuż obok pomnika, tam chodzą tłumy ludzi, nic tylko kawiarnię otwierać, nie?  
       — Zapomnij. Ceny wynajmu w tej okolicy są zaporowe. Jak myślisz, czemu nikt dotąd nie otworzył tam tej kawiarni? Nie słyszałam, żeby akurat ten kwartał Rufus chciał uwłaszczać.  
       — Nie, nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nic byś nie kupowała. Korporacja użyczyłaby ci budynku, gdybyś już założyła tę fundację. Bez czynszu i bez podatku, podatkiem zajęlibyśmy się, no, my. Dział księgowości, 'naczy. Prezydent nawet by ci ten lokal wyremontował, żebyś nie musiała się użerać z wykonawcami. Czynsze są zaporowe, więc byłabyś jedyna, no, a jak się jest monopolistą, to życie jest piękne, mówię ci.  
       — Z autopsji, nie wątpię.  
       — Z autopsji, a jakże. Tifaaaa, no, zgódź się, pomyśl rozsądnie. Przecież i tak dostaniecie tego Edge'u mniej niż zajmowało... niż było warte Nibelheim, nie?  
       Wylatując za drzwi, Reno zdążył pomyśleć jeszcze, że jest najwyraźniej jakaś cieniutka, niedostrzegalna dla niego granica między bezwzględnymi, podłymi oracjami prezydenta – po których, jakimś trafem, wszyscy nagle robili, co tamten chciał – a jego własnym, turkowym, niewyparzonym językiem, który zwykle doprowadzał do bójek.


	2. Samorządność

  
      — Paczka albo nie jestem zainteresowany — oznajmił Cloud, ledwo przestąpił próg gabinetu Shinry.   
      — Rocket Town. Prototyp nowego silnika elektrycznego, nikomu innemu nie ufam, że nie sprzeda informacji konkurencji.   
      — Tito mi to. Twoje motywy mnie nic nie obchodzą, jak będę robił ankietkę, dam znać. Płacisz, jadę. Priorytetem?   
      — Gdybyś był łaskaw. Chciałbyś wystąpić w nowej kampanii, promującej narodową strategię spójności, jako znany biznesmen, darzony powszechnym zaufaniem? — drugie zdanie prezydent wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. — Edge potrzebuje tej strategii...   
       Strife wyglądał na równocześnie rozbawionego i wściekłego.   
       — Doceniam, że próbujesz mnie wciągać w polityczne gierki jako kuriera, nie eksSOLDIER — wykrztusił wreszcie. — Propozycją nie jestem zainteresowany.   
       Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł... a raczej zamierzał, bo z progu zawróciło go pytanie, zadane głosem ciepłym, łagodnym, zatroskanym, pełnym zrozumienia – zwiastującym najgorsze, więc.   
       — Oczywiście, jak chcesz. Czy Tifie nie kończy się za niecałe pół roku zezwolenie na sprzedaż alkoholu? Niech uważa, nowy przewodniczący komisji jest okropnym formalistą, do tego abstynentem, a wy macie dzieci w domu nad barem. Jestem pewien, że gdybyście zaangażowali się nieco w sprawy społeczne, rząd – kancelaria – chętnie udzieliłby wam wszelkich możliwych referencji, pochwał, zaświadczeń... To nie ma prawnie wpływu na decyzję, ale ludzie są tylko ludźmi, wniosek osoby polecanej przez rząd inaczej się rozpatruje.


End file.
